hetaliafandomcom_de-20200214-history
Amerika x England
Amerika x England ist eines der populärsten Pairings in Hetalia: Axis Powers und besteht aus Amerika und England. Die häufigsten genutzte Bezeichnung ist USUK, die aus den offiziellen Namen''' U'nited '''S'tates und U'nited '''K'ingdom besteht. Weitere Bezeichnungen sind Joker', die aus den ersten Silben ihrer menschlichen Nachnamen '''Jo'nes und Kir'kland bestehen und 味覚音痴コンビ (''Mikaku Onchi Conbi), auch Tasteless Combination (dt. Geschmacklose Kombination) genannt, was wohl damit zusammenhängt, dass beide Küchen der Länder ungenießbar sein sollen. Letzteres wird im japanischen Fandom häufig genutzt. Klein-Amerika Während eines Besuchs in der Neuen Welt (Amerika) fanden Schweden und Finnland einen kleinen Jungen in der Wildnis. Als England und Frankreich davon erfuhren, wollten beide ihn zu ihrem kleinen Bruder machen und stritten sich über Amerika. Frankreich versuchte, den Jungen mit seinem Essen zu gewinnen. England wurde deswegen depressiv, weil er wusste, dass sein Essen nicht mit Frankreichs mithalten konnte. Amerika sah den traurigen England und wollte ihn trösten. Dadurch entschied er sich für ihn. Nachdem Amerika in Englands Obhut kam, schwor sich dieser, Amerika zu beschützen. Als er sah, wie der Junge mühelos einen wilden Bison hob, kam er zu dem Entschluss, dass Amerika keinen Schutz benötigte. Kolonialzeit In seiner Kindheit hatte Amerika seinen „großen Bruder“ England sehr gern. Das zeigte er, indem er vorgab, sein Essen zu mögen und sich aufregte, als England zurück nach Europa musste. England zeigte seine Zuneigung, indem er den Jungen regelmäßig besuchte und ihm Kleidung und selbstgemachtes Spielzeug schenkte. Als England Amerika erneut besuchte, war dieser schon, zur Verwunderung Englands, größer als er. Die amerikanische Revolution Die Beziehung zwischen Amerika und England brach zusammen, als Amerika diesem seine Unabhängigkeit erklärte und sich dazu entschloss, nicht länger sein kleiner Bruder zu sein. England, der das nicht zulassen wollte, griff Amerika an, konnte es aber nicht über sich bringen, auf ihn zu schießen. Dann brach England in Tränen zusammen. Amerika sah auf ihn herab und erinnerte sich an die Zeit, wie er als Kind zu England aufsah. Die Kriegsjahre Während des zweiten Weltkriegs gehörten Amerika und England zu den Alliierten. Dennoch stritten sie sich die meiste Zeit. England, der wegen der Revolution noch verbittert war, spottete über Amerika und sein Verhalten oder versuchte ihn zu demütigen. Er war aber jedes Mal erfolglos, da Amerika ihn immer aus seiner Fassung brachte, indem er über sein Essen oder sein Gentleman untypisches Verhalten spottete. Einmal lud England Amerika in eine Bar ein, um ihn betrunken zu machen, betrank sich aber selber und beschwerte sich über Amerikas Undankbarkeit. In einem Strip landeten die Alliierten auf einer Insel (Seychellen). In der Nacht beschwerte sich England wegen der Kälte. Amerika sagte daraufhin, dass er ihn nicht wärmen würde, worauf der Ältere erwiderte, dass er sowas auch nicht meinte. In drei weiteren Strips war England krank. Als Frankreich Amerika informierte, meinte dieser, dass er eine Heilung wüsste und legte einen Hamburger auf Englands Kopf. Im zweiten Strip fragte England, ob Amerika seinen Namen so wie früher sagen könnte. Amerika lehnte ab, doch als England kurz vor dem Tod stand, rief er dessen Namen. Im dritten Strip gestand England Amerika, das er ihn nie hasste, obwohl sie sich so oft stritten. Amerika tat so, als wäre er froh über Englands Tod, wissend, dass das ihn aufwecken würde. Als Amerika nach Afrika kam, um England zu helfen, wollte er die Einheimischen begrüßen. Einer von ihnen sagte, dass sie keine Engländer mögen und sie nach Hause gehen sollen. England dachte, Amerika wäre traurig deswegen und wollte ihn aufmuntern, dieser röstete aber nur Marshmallows. Da das englische Truppenessen immer gleich blieb, hatte England keine Lust mehr darauf. Amerika bot ihm etwas von seinem Essen an, was England gerne annahm. Doch der Jüngere verlangte auch etwas dafür und England meinte, er solle sein Essen behalten. England beschwerte sich über Amerikas Verhalten. Darauf meinte Russland, dass die Dinge das Gute an ihm sind, weil es mehr Spaß macht, jemanden zu zermalmen, wenn er frech ist. England war geschockt und sagte Russland solle ihn nicht zermalmen. Wieder beschwerte sich England bei Amerika, da er für den Krieg zu viel herstellte. Dann erinnerte er sich, dass Amerika in seiner Kolonialzeit kaum etwas hatte und wahrscheinlich deshalb so viel produzierte. Daraufhin schenkte England Amerika Schokolade. Anderes In einem Strip, der um 1800 spielte, fuhr Amerika nach Japan, um sich mit diesem anzufreunden. Als England davon mitbekam, bot er Amerika an, sein Freund zu werden, was Amerika ablehnte. Im zweiten Teil des '''Buon San Valentino Strips erfuhr England, dass Amerika beleidigt war, weil er keine Schokolade von ihm bekam. England ging mit einer Tafel Schokolade und geröteten Wangen zu Amerikas Haus und sah ihn dort bereits Schokolade essen. Im Film schrie England Amerikas Namen, als er sah wie dieser von den Aliens getroffen wurde und sich verwandelte. Modernes Leben Im Happy Halloween Strip setzten England und Amerika ihren Wettkampf fort, in welchem es darum ging, sich gegenseitig zu erschrecken. Bisher hatte England immer gewonnen, weil Amerika Angst vor Geistern hat. Im Strip fragte Amerika Japan um Hilfe. Im Happy Birthday Strip kam England zu Amerikas Geburtstagsfeier und teilte diesem mit, wie schrecklich er sich immer am Unabhängigkeitstag fühlte. England erzählte, dass er Albträume bekam und nichts Essen oder Trinken konnte. Dennoch meinte er, dass er Ende der Woche auf eine oder zwei Partys gehen würde. Amerika erzählte ihm daraufhin, wie gern er sich daran erinnerte, wie er ihn besiegte und sich in der Woche immer großartig füllte. Erst sah England verletzt aus, doch als Amerika sagte, dass es ein Scherz war, war er verärgert. Amerika meinte daraufhin, dass, egal welcher Tag es ist, England immer er selbst bleibt. Der Jüngere bekam sein Geschenk. Ein Boxhandschuh, der ihm ins Gesicht schlug, wenn man das Geschenk öffnete. Aber in der Tüte war auch ein echtes Geschenk, dessen Inhalt unbekannt blieb. Im Strip Damals warst du jung fluchte England über Amerika und erinnerte sich daran, wie süß er früher war. Dabei stellte sich heraus, dass Amerika früher wie heute „Fahr zur Hölle, England“ sagte. Fan Spekulationen Viele Fans glauben, dass Englands Verhalten gegenüber Amerika ein Zeichen von Tsundere ist, weil er früher von Amerika verlassen wurde und deswegen sauer auf ihn ist. Im ersten Teil vom Christmas 2007 Strip erzählte der betrunkene England, dass er ein Jahrhundert unter einem gebrochenen Herzen litt. Er sagte nicht, wer ihm das Herz brach, aber die meisten Fans denken, es seiAmerika. Amerikas Gefühle für England werden ähnlich begründet. Die Zeit, in der Amerika deprimiert war, erinnerte er sich zurück an seine frühere Beziehung zu England und wie sie endete. Im Gegensatz zu England zeigte er seine Gefühle offen, sondern verdrängte sie und lenkte sich ab, indem er andere ärgert. Eine weitere Theorie ist, dass Amerika nur rebellierte, weil er anfing, Gefühle für England zu entwickeln und erkannte, dass er nie eine Chance bei ihm hätte, würde er weiterhin sein kleiner Bruder sein. Er wollte England zeigen, dass sie ebenbürtig sind, wissend, dass er sich von ihm trennen musste, um ein eigenes Land zu werden. Momente 'Webcomic: Hauptstory' *Hetalia Chapter 2: Allied Forces *Hetalia Chapter 3: G-R Nonaggression Pact *Hetalia Chapter 5: Lietuvis 'Manga' *Weltkonferenz (Band 1) *Power Ranger Allied Forces (Band 1) *Track 3: Amerika räumt im Lagerschuppen auf (Band 1) *Kampf um den neuen Kontinent (Band 2) *England träumt von alten Zeiten (Band 3) *Alle hundert Jahre ein Geschenk (Band 4) *An der Front in Afrika! Teil 2 (Band 5) *Essen beim Militär (Band 5) *Gemeinsam mit Russland (Band 5) *Damals warst du... (Band 5) 'Webcomic: Extra Stories' *The Battle for America *England and Baby America *Black Ships Have Come *We’re Shipwrecked Too *England Catches a Cold *England’s Last Wish *Who’s Been Drawing These Pictures? *England and the Ghost at America’s House *Buon San Valentino (Part 2) *Happy Birthday *Halloween 2011 'Webcomic: Comic Diaries' *Comic Diary 1 *Comic Diary 2 *Comic Diary 3 *Comic Diary 6 'Drama CDs' *Happy Birthday to You! (Axis Powers Hetalia Drama CD *1) *Shouting S.O.S From The Center Of The World! (Axis Powers Hetalia Drama CD *1) *Hetalia Fantasia 2 'Mini-Dramas' *England and the Ghost At America's House (Hetalia Character CD Vol. 6 USA) Kategorie:Pairing mit Amerika Kategorie:Pairing mit England Kategorie:Pairings